2012-10-27 - The search Begins
Power Girl* Power Girl lands before the mansion gates of Dr. Stephen Strange in Greenwich, New York. She could have simply flown to the door, but considering all things, she can't afford to be rude to this man or be her general arrogant self. So, PG presses a gloved finger against the gate's buzzer and waits, arms folded under her famous bust. Dr. Strange* The door is opened by a middle aged man of Oriental Descent, bowing, "Please come inside with me, Ms. The Doctor is having tea and expecting you. You are welcome to join us." The interior of the Sanctum Obscurus is twisted, labyrinthine, mystical, and so wonderfully vivid. And yet, wtih all the eclecticness.. It is warm and welcoming as you make your way in. "I am Wong." PG* Power Girl is lead into the house, looking about herself with a mixture of awe and not a little dread. She knew this road she was traveling was potentially dangerous, perhaps the most dangerous thing she had ever done. PG smiles at the oriental man, "Aww. I'm sure you're right sometimes... Sorry. I'm a little nervous here. It's nice to meet you Mr. Wong." Strange* Wong gives a smile, "Please, relax and thank you. I will be bringing some tea along momentarily. Tell me.." He went on, "Do you want sugar or milk with it? OR perhaps honey?" Wong gives a sweeping bow and leads him over to a room where the Doctor resides, currently playing the piano. PG* Power Girl shrugs a broad shoulder, "Tea.. I'll take it with some sugar and honey, please." She stands there in the middle of the room, peering around herself intently as she once again folds her arms under her bust, "Guess it's good to be a sorcerer..." Finally she turns her gaze upon Dr. Strange, studying him thoughtfully. Strange* Strange finishes the piano, and then turns over to her, getting up and giving a sweeping bow, "Greetings, madame. Wong will be along shortly." There is a sigh from Wong, appearing back with the tea as Doctor Strange goes to serve it. PG* Power Girl smiles a little and nods, "Hello, Doctor. Nice to meet you." She moves to a chair and sits down, idly she unzips her blue gloves and pulls them off, "So. This is a nice place you have here. Lived here for a while?" Strange* Doctor Strange nods, "Yes, as far as times go. But, I believe you would have something you would request of me when we are done with our tea." The Doctor serves it, and takes a sip of it. Meanwhile, a school of neon fish fly by upsides down wearing hats on thier underbellies, a light giggle filling the air from them. "Forgive me, my last guest before you left them here." PG* Power Girl takes a sip of tea, she opens her mouth to say something, which is promptly lost and forgotten as the neon fish with the hats fly by. "What in Rao's name... That's just. Wow. Magic is so weird." Strange* Doctor Strange smiles, "Such things are not from magic, but I digress." HE goes on, "While I know you are here to ask something of me, Id o not know what it is, so please, tell me. I shall help if I can." PG* Power Girl sets the tea aside, "Well... First, before I ask. I figure you should understand the situation." She sits back, draping one muscular leg over the other, "I'm not from the universe that recently merged with your own. I'm from a different one. There was a multiversal war when a being called the Anti-Monitor began destroying universe after universe. In the end, my universe was erased from existence. Everyone I knew or loved was gone, made as though they never were. Only I remember them." She frowns, considering her next words carefully, "Beings way stronger than me in my universe were wiped out. Yet I wasn't. I was dumped in the universe that merged with yours and I've been rather bewildered since." Strange* Strange nods over at Power Girl, his expression sympathetic, "I understand." He does not elaborate further, merely resting his hands over on his lap. "And I understand that remedying the situation is impossible, but I will do what I can to aid you in your quest for discovery and understanding, though I make no promises of my ability." He smiles softly and sympathetically. PG* Power Girl smiles slightly at Strange, "Well. That's what I'm looking for, discovery and understanding. I've thought about it for a while now and I've decided that I simply have to know why I was spared." PG shrugs a broad shoulder and looks right into Strange's eyes, "I think there is only one being in the multiverse that could possibly answer my question..." Strange* Strange takes a breath, "There are many beings who could answer your question. HOwever, whether many of them would answer it is another thing entirely." He watches her, "And I will admit that I have no way of contacting the one of whom I believe you would think of, or his agents, whom owe me no obligatoin." PG* Power Girl sits back, visibly deflating, "It was a long shot. I know. I mean, how do you contact the creator of everything? It's not like he has a phone number or something. But I feel like if anyone would answer the question honestly, it'd be Him." She sighs, a deep sadness creeping over her. This isn't a problem she can solve by punching it, or even out thinking it, she is totally out of her element. Strange* Doctor Strange lifts his hand up to take your's, "I cannot put you in contact with Him, or those who might work for Him. But I can say that He is understanding, and will often take the cue to initiate such things on his own." PG* Power Girl sighs, she allows her hand to be taken, even squeezing it gently, "I just.. I want to know why. Why me? Why was my cousin and his wife erased? Why was I left alone? What possible purpose does it serve? ..." She bows her head, messy blonde hair covering her face, "I just want to know why." Strange* Doctor Strange gently squeezes yoru hand back, "I would say that HE works in mysterious ways, but that all things serve a purpose. And I will help in your quest to understand that purpose if I can. And I am so, so sorry." His eyes look back sadly. And they twinkle with the surface of the stars themselves, perhaps one of the few who can understand the scope of your loss, both of it's personal level and it's grander one. PG* Power Girl smiles back at the doctor, she pulls her hand away after a moment and grasps her knees with both, "What do you suggest I do? Just wait?" Strange* Doctor Strange smiles, "Merely wait. Let your heart flutter. And if you can, move on. Or do not let your troubles trouble you so much." He offers you a refill on the tea. "For rmeember, they will always live on in your heart and your mind. And while I do not know them, and I cannot speak for them, I think that they would be glad that they still love on inside you, and they will always be remembered and treasured, adn their sacrifices honored by living on in memory within you and spreading it to all." PG* That was it. She had listened to this sorcerer with what she considered ultimate patience. The moment he started offering the spiel of how they would live on in her and through her was the game breaker. PG practically leaps to her feet and she whirls on the doctor, not quite putting a finger in his face, but close, "I've heard that before, Dr. Strange. Oh. How they'll live on in me. That they'll always be with me. That's bullshit and you know it! They're gone. They don't exist anymore. They never did as far as creation is concerned. It doesn't matter what I think, do, or say. They're GONE!" She snatches up her gloves and heads straight for the door, every inch of her muscular frame tense with barely restrained anger that borders on sheer rage. Strange* Doctor Strange continues to quietly sip his tea, not phased by your rage, letting you vent. "But that is not true. They are not gone at all." He looks up at her softly, "For nothing is ever truly gone. Merely not here. But nothing is ever truly gone for all time, and forever." He takes a breath, folding his hands again upon his lap. PG* Power Girl glances over her shoulder at the doctor, "Tell that to my cousin and his wife. They were practically my parents. They loved me and I loved them. They're gone and I want to know why. Why them... Why them and not me?" With that she opens the door, hopefully, and leaves the mansion behind. Strange* Doctor Strange watches you go, sadly, but lets you depart. And whispers as you go, "May Rao have mercy upon you, and may you find an answer for what you seek."